


FFFFF

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mylex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle and Alex love to play games; Michael doesn’t always win
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 19
Kudos: 66





	FFFFF

**Author's Note:**

> For insidiousIntent
> 
> Told ya I’d write a fic with this title 😂

“FFFFF... Fu…. FFFFF….”

His fingers curled around pillowcase under his head, digging in so tightly his knuckles turned white. He squeezed his eyes closed as he gnawed on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out, his teeth pressed so deep he was almost able to draw blood but oh how he enjoyed the sting.

He’d never been one to get vocal during sex, maybe he’d just been doing it wrong because once _this_ had started, he just couldn’t seem to stop himself from shouting his appreciation for his love; his loves… Both of whom were in the midst of doing amazing things to his body. Things he loved, things he longed for, things he would beg for.

In the seclusion of a hunting cabin, Michael had found his voice during amorous love making and both Kyle and Alex enjoyed finding ways to test him, to challenge him. He was completely naked and at their mercy, just the way he liked it actually, and they were both playing dirty in a bid to make him break his silence.

Kyle had started it; he _always_ did and Alex had immediately sided with him as he so often did when they were in frisky mode. Michael not-so-secretly loved when they shifted into this playful scenario because while it meant they ganged up on him, it also meant he got _all_ their attention.

For today’s challenge, Alex and Kyle were determined to make him come and he wasn’t allowed to say a word. He was grateful he was permitted to scream but he hadn’t yet. Not even when Alex had taken him into his mouth and Kyle’s tongue had teased his balls. He _had_ moaned appreciatively when both his lover’s had attacked his nipples at the same time.

He reached up with his other hand, grasped the pillow again as he tried to keep his hips in place. Michael wanted to thrust into Kyle’s warm mouth but he wasn’t allowed to do that either. When Kyle’s teeth scraped his skin, he groaned and instinctively bucked his hips.

Michael whimpered when Kyle pulled away and he finally opened his eyes. They were both staring at him and his face fell. Alex moved up to meet him, brushed his lips against Michael’s in a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay” Alex assured him before gently brushing his curls from his forehead. “You can’t help how badly you want this, want us”

Michael nodded his head in agreement.

Kyle quietly shifted up to meet him too. He placed a kiss to Michael’s lips before leaning over and claiming Alex’s in a deep kiss that made Michael groan again. Seeing both of his lover’s kissing before him made him whimper and thrust his hips again.

“Oops” Kyle teased. “That’s twice now. Do you forfeit?” 

Michael shook his head furiously. He’d _never_ forfeited before and wasn’t about to start now.

“What was that? A punishment, you say?” Kyle whispered.

“Ffffff-” he started to cry out but bit down on his lip instead. He nodded, wanted to say ‘please’ but couldn’t speak a word until one of them told him he could.

“Punishment?” Alex’s voice was filled with excitement, his eyes alight with lust.

“Just the way you like,” Kyle said to Alex.

Michael fingered the pillowcase again as both Alex and Kyle moved back down the bed. He kept the rest of his body perfectly still as he waited. Michael felt Kyle lifting his legs and he swallowed a cry of delight as he ass was exposed just enough. His heart began to hammer in his chest as he waited, waited, waited. His cock began to throb in excitement of what was to come.

When Alex spanked him, he slapped his own hand over his mouth to muffle his cries of delight but Kyle reached over and pried his hand free, kissed the back of his palm.

“You _can_ scream, Michael” Kyle told him. “Just not actual legible words”

“Fffff-” Michael caught himself and broke off into a moan as Alex continued to spank him.

His cock began to weep, a small amount of pre-cum forming on the very tip which Kyle leaned over and lapped up with his tongue.

“Fu-” Michael hissed as Kyle’s tongue teased the head.

He _could_ do this. He’d survived this type of onslaught before but he’d always been able to vocalize his appreciation for their actions. Michael had determined Alex and Kyle together had turned him into a screamer. Right now, he just wanted to scream how much he loved both of them.

When Alex finally stopped spanking his bare ass, Michael hoped for a reprieve but the next thing he felt was Alex’s tongue lapping at his hole while Kyle’s tongue continued working his cock like a lollipop. Between them, he wasn’t going to make it.

The bigger challenge was keeping his powers in check but right now, he was beyond remembering he even _had_ powers. He gnawed his lip as tears formed in his eyes. Lying across the bed with his legs in the air, Kyle’s mouth on his cock and Alex’s tongue teasing his ass, Michael just wanted to let go. Fuck their game and screw the consequences… the terms for losing were equally as fun as the prize for winning anyway.

He opened his mouth just as Alex’s tongue vacated his body. Michael paused, waited; Alex’s fingers pressed inside him.

“You’re _so good_ at this, Guerin” Alex said appreciatively. “So very, very good at taking my fingers”

Michael swallowed as his heart swelled and his cock throbbed.

“Such a _good boy_ ” Alex added with a proud smile.

“FUCK ME, ALEX!” Michael begged, breaking his silence and effectively losing the game. “Please, Alex? Please? I need you to… to fuck me, to love me. To make me come…”

He felt his cock slip from Kyle’s mouth and he began to sob as he continued to beg to feel Alex’s cock inside him. Both Alex and Kyle crawled up the bed to meet him. They each kissed him then Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes while Alex poured lube onto his cock.

“It’s okay” Kyle whispered to Michael “I’d beg for Alex too” he kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his lips. “You lasted longer than I would’ve”

Kyle plunged his tongue into Michael’s mouth and felt his body shudder as Alex pressed into him. They continued to exchange deep kisses while Alex and Kyle grasped Michael’s hard cock between them and worked him to the edge.

“Scream all you want now, Michael” Kyle whispered to him. “Scream _his_ name while you come”

Michael wrapped his arms around Kyle and pulled him closer for another kiss. Foreheads pressed together, Michael stared into Kyle’s eyes as he lost all control and came almost violently hard all over Kyle and Alex’s hands while screaming Alex’s name. He was still panting for breath when Alex leaned in to kiss him. Michael became so engrossed in Alex’s kisses that he wasn’t aware what Kyle was doing until he felt his cock pressing into him.

He whimpered with excitement and thrust his hips.

“Say what you want to say, Guerin” Alex said to him as he smiled at the look of delight on Kyle’s face.

“FUCK ME, KYLE!” Michael cried.

“You like it, don’t you, Guerin?” Alex continued. “You love having both our cocks; enjoying the feel of being claimed by _both_ of us because you’re _such a slut_ ”

“I do” Michael agreed “I am! I’m _such a slut_ for both of you”

Michael grasped Alex’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

“Because I love you” Michael whispered. “I love you, Alex”

Michael reached for Kyle’s hand and looked into his eyes as Kyle continued to slam into him.

“I love you, Kyle,” he said.

Fingers entwined, Kyle smiled down at Michael as he reached for Alex’s hand too. All touching, all connected, all desperately in love. Kyle pressed deep inside Michael and came. They both cried out though Michael was much, much louder.

Kyle collapsed on Michael’s other side and immediately wrapped his arms around him. On his left, Alex did the same so the three men were all wrapped in a naked, sweaty cocoon of sex and love.

“You know, there’s no shame in losing” Michael told them. “Especially when the rules aren’t fair”

“Fair?” Kyle frowned.

“Uh two versus one isn’t exactly an even fight”

“Didn’t hear you complaining” Alex teased.

“Just for that, next time you’re the one who isn’t allowed to say a word” Michael pressed.

“Fine” Alex agreed. “Challenge accepted”

Kyle began to chuckle. He already knew how to make Alex surrender and he was certain Alex wouldn’t last as long as Michael had… but it was going to be fun to think of ways to celebrate or commiserate these loses… or were they wins?

He sighed as he pulled his lover’s to him. Either way, they were together, they were happy and they were in love. 

Life was good.


End file.
